Wish
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: InuKagoneshot...This is NOT a tragedy! Kagome is injured and near death. Will Inu Yasha confess his love and find a way to save her? Or is death unescapable?


_**I have gone through and had this little one-shot revised and edited. I hope you will all enjoy it. **_

_**IMPORTANT: No matter how sad this appears to be, if you start reading it you have to finish. It is NOT a tragedy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!

* * *

**_

Wish

I watched as Kagome, seemingly in slow motion, clutched at the wound in her chest and sank to her knees. Blood blossomed on her breast like a crimson flower.

No! Not now! I couldn't lose her.

I quickly disposed of the remaining demons I had been fighting.

Naraku, the real Naraku, lay dead. But in his final moments he had managed to tear apart my life, my world, and my heart.

I rushed to where Kagome had fallen. I gently pulled her onto my lap and clutched her head to my heart.

Miroku was off comforting Sango, who held her dead brother much like I was holding my precious Kagome. She had been forced to destroy her own brother and neither she nor the Monk had noticed what had just transpired.

I cradled Kagome to my chest, feeling her warm body loose its precious heat.

Helpless. I'd never felt so helpless in my life. Not when Kikyo had pinned me to the tree. Not when Koga had kidnapped and claimed Kagome as his mate.

Kagome weakly looked up at me and tried to smile, but it was weak and laced in pain.

"Don't leave me, Kagome!" I whispered desperately, "Not now, not like this. I need you. I love you!"

Kagome's eyes shown with tears and she reached up a shaky pale hand to cup my cheek, smearing her blood across my face. I pressed my face into her palm, tears stinging against my closed eyelids. "I ... l-love you...too, Inu-InuYasha." She had to stop when her frail body was wracked with harsh coughs. Her hands came up to cover her mouth, when they fell weakly at her sides; they were covered in fresh blood. My heart gave a painful tug.

No! She couldn't die. Not after all I had gone through to bring us together. Everything I had done last night that she knew nothing of.

_**-------Flashback------**_

I had left Kagome sleeping in Kaede's hut. Kikyo was close, I could feel it.

There was something I needed to do, something I had to set right.

I found her easily enough, lounging in a tree, her soul seekers floating around her.

She appeared to be asleep, but as I approached her eyes snapped open to lock onto my face. A cool smile spread over her dead features. "InuYasha!" She said, her voice emotionless. She slid from her perch in the tree to stand before me. She closed the distance between us and rested her white hand on my chest. I flinched as the coldness from her touch soaked through my clothing to chill my flesh. "Have you finally realized you belong with me in Hell?" She asked.

I clasped her wrist in my fist and removed it from my chest, "No Kikyo. I came to tell you to go back to the grave. I cannot go with you, not now, not ever."

Her breath hissed out, "You have no choice InuYasha! You are mine. Body, heart and soul!"

I relieced her hand and took a step away from her, "You are wrong Kikyo. You own no part of me."

She watched me for a moment before laughing, "Don't tell me you think you're in love with that little girl!" I stared at her silently, "No!" She shrieked when she saw how serious I was, "You are mine InuYasha. Mine! You belong to me!" She was furious.

I shook my head at her sadly, "You do not belong in this world anymore Kikyo. Just as I do not belong in yours."

I had thought I had loved her once, that maybe we did belong together. I had only been fooling myself. That wasn't love. We were lonely. She was to always guard the jewel, living a life of perfection in order to keep the Shikon pure. I am a hanyou, destined to live alone.

Or so I thought. Kikyo was just a stepping stone, in a way. I know it is wrong of me to think about her in that way, but it is true. If she had never been in my life I never would have been able to accept Kagome.

Ah, Kagome. She was so far above me, yet she always stayed by my side. She never wavered or doubted. Sure we fought a lot, but that was only natural, and most of it was my fault anyway.

"No!" Kikyo yelled, taking a step towards me. Suddenly she grabbed my shoulders, pulling me down to her, "You are mine!" She hissed before crushing my lips with hers.

I pulled free and forced her away from me, she fell to the ground in shock. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, "Don't touch me again, Kikyo." I said in a dangerous voice. "I love Kagome." I knew that there was no way I could tell her I didn't love Kagome. She would assume she won, and even if she left willingly she'd think I'd come to her, which I wouldn't. I couldn't lie to her, not like that. Even though I didn't love her, she still held a special place in my heart.

Kikyo stared at me, struck dumb by her defeat. Slowly she stood up, "I see." I watched as she slowly sank into the ground, before it swallowed her completely she said, "I will wait for you, InuYasha. You will be mine again. When you finally embrace death, know that you will be embracing me." Then she was gone. The soul seekers vanished as well, never hearing my last words to Kikyo.

"You will have to wait forever, then. Because I will never leave Kagome's side even in death. Farewell Kikyo."

_**------End Flashback------**_

I gently wiped the trickle of blood from Kagome's lips. She stared into my eyes and I pressed my lips to hers in a desperate kiss. "Don't leave me!"

She smiled and whispered, "I'll never ... l-leave you. As l-long as you re-remember...I'll al-always be, be with you."

She found my hand and pressed something into it. I squeezed her hand and watched her breathing grow harsh. She closed her eyes, "I-I feel...so-so tired."

Her hand slid from mine and I looked at what she had placed into my keeping. It was the Shikon no Tama, and it was whole. A tear streaked down my face to fall into her hair. I could become a full demon now. But what good did that do. All the power in the world couldn't heal the break in my heart. If I wished to be human, my suffering would be only that much shorter.

I shook my head, my heart on opposite ends then my head. The only thing in the world right now that I wanted was leaving me forever. Right now there was only one wish in my heart, for Kagome to live.

I crushed her against me, trying to keep her alive. "I wish you wouldn't leave me." I whispered, "Please, Kagome, please don't die."

I was crying completely now. Not able to hold back any longer. I don't think I've ever cried this hard. Not even when my mother, my only shelter, died.

Suddenly the jewel was gone, and I was clutching thin air. My eyes popped open. Had I dropped it? I searched around me. No. I had not dropped it. Then where was it?

'_My wish.'_ My heart jumped at the thought, maybe... I listened to Kagome's breathing hopefully.

No. Her breathing slowed, as did her heart beat. More tears spilled from my eyes as I squeezed them shut. My heart broke anew.

It seemed that even the jewel couldn't fix this. I noticed that her wound had stopped bleeding. She must be close to death. Her breathing became more like gasps, as if she was fighting for breath.

"I love you." I told her again, not wanting her to go without knowing, always wondering. I wouldn't let her! "and I won't ever forget you. I promise."

"I-InuYasha." Kagome gasped out.

I held her closer, "Shhh…don't talk." I told her reassuringly.

"B-but, InuYasha...I-I feel...feel..."

"Don't!" I choked out, not wanting to hear it.

I felt her hand touch my cheek, "But, I feel, b-better." I finally opened my eyes, was it my imagination or was her hand warmer? Not daring to hope, I looked into her face. She wasn't as pale as before, I was sure of it.

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha...how?" She asked, confusion written across her angelic features.

"The jewel." I whispered, bringing my hand to her face to trace its contours, not daring to believe what my own eyes were seeing, "I wished that you wouldn't die."

She smiled, "But what about your w-wish?" She asked innocently.

I shook my head at her, a smile tugging at my lips, "You are my wish Kagome. Without you, any other wish would be empty."

"I'm glad." She said tiredly, snuggling into my embrace.

I looked up and met Miroku's intense gaze. He was holding Sango close, tears in his eyes. He knew what had happened, even if he may not have known the details He knew that everything was alright.

I looked down at the girl sleeping in my arms. Yes. Everything was fine. More than fine, it was perfect.

* * *

**_So, how was it? I thought it was a bit sad, yet it was a happy ending! (hm...I seem to have a problem writing anything other then happy endings where the guy get's the girl...) _**

**_Review!_**


End file.
